


A Summer with the Prime Minister

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fresh out of high-school and in Ottawa, Marty is in for the summer of her life. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you guys like it! It's based off a dream i had recently and my friends kept telling me to write it haha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic... It may seem a bit rushed, I'm still working on my writing skills. This is loosely based on a dream I had recently and my friend persuaded me to write it. I hope you like it!

It was the summer after graduating and I had moved to Ottawa to begin my new life as a bright-eyed student with dreams of working under the great Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau. He was the main reason why I wanted to get into politics. He was so cool and collected, not to mention good looking. He had the most experience with running a country, his dad being a Prime Minister for fifteen years. I admired Justin, and hoped that one day I’d be able to work with him.

I had finally arrived at my little one-bedroom apartment and set my backpack on the floor. It was barren and blank. I couldn’t wait to put all my posters and pictures on the walls. But right now, all I needed was sleep, it was a long flight here from my small town. I hobbled over to my room and plopped onto the mattress on my floor. It was lumpy and not too comfortable, but in all honesty, I could sleep on a rock because I was so tired. I crawled under my duvet and let sleep wash over me.  
I woke up, feeling groggy and not well rested. I made a mental note to buy a new mattress as soon as possible. I walked over to my kitchen started making breakfast. I had a big day planned today. I wanted to go on a tour of Parliament Hill and see all what Canada’s great capital had to offer.  
Maybe I’ll even see Justin Trudeau himself, I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 9:30, I’ll try to be there at 11:00. I hurried and get ready as fast as I could. Putting on the last of my make up, I rushed out the door, and headed out to Parliament Hill. I was so lucky to get an apartment that was a twenty-minute walk from Parliament Hill. On my way, I decided to get some Starbucks, god knows I needed the caffeine.  
After getting my Starbucks, I continued my commute. I was getting giddy with excitement the closer I got. I didn’t realize the massive root in front of me as I was walking and tripped throwing my drink, spilling it all over one of the well-dressed men passing by. I quickly scrambled to pick up the cup but the man beat me to it.  
“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I’m such a klutz,” I apologized.  
“Don’t worry about it. It happens to the best of us,” replied a soft yet deep voice. I looked up and saw none other than Justin Trudeau. I tripped and spilled my drink all over the fucking Prime Minister?!? I messed up.  
“Yeah. T-that’s true. But I happened to spill my drink on the Prime Minister,” I laughed stuttering. I can’t believe I just did that.  
“Please. I’m just like any other person,” he smiled that perfect smile of his. “You seemed a little spaced out. Where were you headed?”  
“Uh, Parliament Hill, funny enough. I’ve been wanting to go there since I was a child,” I smiled back.  
“I’m heading that way myself. Why don’t we walk there together?” he asked.  
“What about your suit? Don’t you need to change?” I asked.  
“ I always have a spare at the office, so don’t worry about it,” he laughed.  
“Alright. I’d love the company. It’d make the commute go by quicker,” I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, are you new to the Ottawa area?” Justin asked.

 

“Yeah haha. I just moved here a few days ago from BC,” I replied, smiling, trying to keep my cool.

           

“Oh nice. May I ask why you moved here?” he smiled. His smile is so infectious. I can’t help but smile too.

 

“I came here to go to school to become a politician,” I replied.

 

“What made you want to be a politician, if I may be so bold?” he inquired.

 

“Well, to be honest, it was your father and you. Your father did so many good things for this country. Learning about him in school was amazing. Everyone called me weird for getting so into politics, but I never listened to them. But when I heard you were head of the Liberal Party, I was happy. Everyone kept saying you weren’t capable, too young, and careless. I always thought the exact opposite. Oh, I’m rambling sorry. I really get into talking politics, sorry,” I blushed.

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s nice to see a young person so into politics these days. The fact that my father and I are your inspirations really warms my heart. He was a great man and even greater politician. I’m proud to be his son,” he smiled. We walked in silence for a moment, before he spoke again.

 

“I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t think I caught your name. May I ask what it is?” he laughed.

 

“Oh! My name Marty, Marty Watson,” I blushed.

 

“Well, Marty Watson, it’s nice to meet you,” he beamed at me, outstretching his hand. As I go to shake it, I tripped on a bump in the sidewalk. _Oh fuck, not again._ I thought to myself as I start falling face-first into the pavement. As I was falling, I felt strong arms wrap around me, preventing my imminent collision. I look up and see Justin’s face within inches of mine. _Oh my god. We’re so close,_ I thought. I could feel his warm breath on my face, the smell of maple syrup filling my nostrils. _He must have had pancakes and maple syrup for breakfast,_ I thought, smiling on the inside. His right arm on my lower back, a few inches away from my bottom, his left arm around my shoulders. I blush at the contact.

 

“My, my you are a klutz,” he laughed, pulling me up.

 

“Yeah. Probably the biggest one you’ll ever meet,” I blushed, laughing slightly. His arms left my body as I stood up. I moaned internally as the contact broke. It felt as if his arms were meant to be there. They felt amazing wrapped around me, so warm and comforting.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, slight worry twinkling in his blue-grey eyes.

 

“Ah, y-yes. I’m ok. Thanks for catching me,” I stammered, blushing a little.

 

“That’s good. I don’t want a young politician-to-be hurting herself before she even starts,” he laughed. We continued walking to Parliament Hill, chatting about little things here and there.

 

“Ah, here we are. Thank you for the company, I really enjoyed it, trips and all,” he smiled at me. _God his smile is perfect_ , I thought to myself.

 

“No thank you. It made my day even better,” I smiled back at him.

 

“Anyways, I have to go in through the Prime Minister’s secret entrance. I hope your tour goes well, and try not to trip and fall this time,” he laughed.

 

“I’ll try not to. I can’t promise anything. Good bye, Justin,” I smiled back.

 

“See you later, Marty,” he smiled and waved as he walked away.


End file.
